The invention relates to a fishing lure, and more particularly to an artificial fishing lure which acts to simulate live bait movement.
Artificial fishing lures are typically designed to resemble or otherwise imitate live bait. Soft plastic artificial fishing lures are commonly configured to resemble worms, bugs or small fish. A drawback to many types of soft plastic fishing lures is that the lure tends to exhibit unnatural movements, or movements that are otherwise not attractive to fish, when traveling through the water.
Many attempts have been made to provide artificial fishing lures that more closely replicate live bait movement, or that otherwise exhibit action that is attractive to fish. A common attempt includes the provision of a tail, which causes the lure to move when the lure is pulled through the water by a fishing line. In a representative prior art construction, the tail extends out from a body of the fishing lure at a rear end of the lure, opposite the fishing line. The conventional tail has a flat, curved end that defines a J-shape. The tail flutters slightly and imparts slight movement to the body when the lure is pulled through the water. However, these types of tails are relatively limp and generally do not provide the desired strong movements that are known to attract fish.
Therefore, it is a primary object and feature of the present invention to provide a fishing lure that simulates live bait movement. It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide a fishing lure that provides vigorous action that is attractive to fish. It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide a fishing lure having a design that resembles the appearance of live bait while providing unique movement and action as the fishing lure is pulled through the water.
In accordance with the present invention, a fishing lure generally includes a body and a body extension member, which may be in the form of a tail. The body extension member includes first, second, and third portions. The first portion extends away from the body, and the second portion is connected to an outer end defined by the first portion. The third portion is connected to the second portion, and extends generally toward the body. The third portion includes a generally linear inner edge, and the first and third portions are preferably configured to form an acute angle. The linear edge of the body extension member catches the water as the lure is pulled through the water, and the configuration of the body extension member provides vigorous movement of the body extension member as well as the body, that is attractive to fish.
Various other features, objects and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following description taken together with the drawings.